


A Place to Call Home

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: A Sense of Belonging [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: The final installment in A Sense of Belonging.





	A Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer: I don’t own anything, but please, please, please don’t post my work anywhere without my permission.

It was a sunny day on the rebel base and Rey was bored. Luke was in an important meeting with General Organa, Poe and BB-8 were away on a mission, and Finn was at his PT session. If everything went well, this one would probably be his last.

With a lack of other distractions, Rey headed to the hangar. If anything, she could mess around with the _Millennium_ _Falcon_. Gods knew it could do with some serious tune ups.

Before she reached the _Falcon_ , however, she was met with a loud clang followed by familiar cursing. She approached the nearest T-70 with caution. "Everything alright?"

Jess emerged from under the ship, sweeping her ponytail over her shoulder. "Morning, Rey."

"What's wrong with it?" Rey watched as Jess threw a wrench haphazardly onto a mess of other tools.

"There's too much stress on the hyperdrive," Jess answered, wiping off her hands with a grease stained rag. "I don’t want it to fail and leave me and my girl stranded in some backwater system."

Rey leveled an appraising look at the T-70. "Mind if I take a look?"

The other woman sighed. "Be my kriffin' guest."

After a precursory investigation, Rey recognized most of the parts. The hyperdrive wasn't that much different from those of the ships she had scavenged back on Jakku. She reached for a wrench, loosening some of the hoses so she had better access to the drive.

"I did an emergency bypass on the _Falcon_ , but the upgrades I did on it might transfer over to your ship nicely."

Jess looked uneasy at the idea of having someone else work on her ship. Rey could relate, so she didn't press her.

"I could always show it to you sometime and you could decide if it was something you wanted to try."

Jess smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

A beeping noise had her startling away. "Shit. I have a meeting to be at in about five minutes."

Rey watched her jog away, marveling at how hard it was to get a read on her emotions. It was so unlike with Poe or Finn. Maybe that was because Rey’s own emotions were so muddled about her.

\---

Sometime later, Finn found her hunkered down in the pilot seat of the _Falcon._ He threw himself down in the co-pilot chair. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

Rey glanced over at him. “And?”

“I just got the okay from Doctor Kalonia and I want to train with you.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but once they did, Rey was thrilled.

Finn was watching her reaction, his own expression guarded. "Is that… okay?"

She wrapped him up in a hug. “It’s wonderful.”

They headed toward the caf, Finn chattering excitedly about getting his own lightsaber. Rey couldn’t stop smiling. Luke kept saying she was almost ready to take on Kylo Ren, but it would be so much nicer if she had someone she trusted standing with her.

By the time they sat down with their trays, the conversation had switched from Jedi powers to some story about one of Poe’s missions.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Seriously Finn, you’re ridiculous.”

“Hmmm?” He poked at the local vegetable they had served today. It was an alarming shade of neon blue.

“You two are so in love, it’s sickening.”

Instead of looking offended, Finn just grinned. “I know.”

Rey was saved from hearing more about Poe’s adventures by the arrival of Snap. His presence drew Rey’s attention to the fact that someone else was missing.

“Have either of you seen Jess?”

“She was sent on a mission today.” Snap pushed the blue vegetables off to the side of his plate. “Something urgent. She left immediately.”

The news made Rey feel disappointed for some reason. Before she could think more about why, Finn started to recount the research he had done on Kyber Crystals. It was mostly new information, so Rey listened with interest.

\---

After several weeks, Finn had constructed his very own lightsaber. He hadn’t managed to beat Rey in their sparring matches, but he was getting much better. Rey couldn’t give him a hard time about it because his shooting scores were the highest on base.

Rey’s life was perfect. She spoke with her mother almost every day and spent her time training with her uncle and her best friend. But sometimes, the base reached the point where it felt too crowded. After so long on Jakku, Rey found herself missing the openness of the desert. When the feeling of being trapped grew to be too much, she took refuge with the _Falcon_.

She had one of the interior panels off, exposing the internal wiring and switches, when a familiar voice called out, "Good morning, Rey."

Jess was back. Rey dropped the pliers in her hand and stomped down the ramp, heavy boots loud in the quiet hangar. “What brings you to this side of the base?”

“Do I need an excuse to hang out with my favorite mechanic?” The other woman had an easy grin on her face, hands tucked into her pockets. Rey couldn’t help but stare.

"I mean, unless you’re busy." Jess’s smile dropped off of her face. “I can just go.” She turned about to walk away, shaking Rey out of her daze.

“No, Jess, wait.”

The breeze whipped the pilot’s hair back from her face. Rey’s stomach dropped. She should probably stop making fun of Finn for waxing poetic about Poe, because now she was pretty sure she understood.

Clearing her throat, she pulled herself back under control. “I’m sorry, you caught me off guard.”

Jess nodded shortly, not meeting her eyes. Rey felt guilty.

“When did you get back?”

“This morning.” Jess smiled sheepishly. “Just got out of debrief.”

Which meant that she came to see Rey before anything else. What was Rey supposed to do with that? “Did you want to maybe get something to eat?”

“I’d like that, yeah.”

Her shy expression gave Rey the courage to ask, “And maybe do something after?”

It took Jess a moment to respond, looking shocked, then hopeful. “Not to sound out of line, but is this a date?”

“If you want it to be.” Rey said, carefully.

Jess’ bright grin rivaled the sun. “Absolutely.”

Rey smiled back, feeling like she had found her home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the final installment of A Sense of Belonging
> 
> As always, I am on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
